Dragon Druid
by Jerathai
Summary: AU: After discovering that Fandarel Staghelm had been possessed by a demon minion of the Old Gods and defeating it with the Goddess Elune's assistance, Jerathai has to confront the fact that her relatively quiet life as a mercenary running errands has most definitely come to an abrupt end.


Jerathai woke up the morning after her battle with Staghelm's demon and was instantly aware of two things. One, she was starving, which was to be expected after such profligate use of magic. Two, she absolutely reeked. _Also to be expected after a battle like that,_ she thought wryly. She'd done no more than strip off the fine archdruid's robe that Elune had gifted her with and laid her repaired-and-improved staff in the corner before stretching out of the guest bed and falling into blessed sleep.

Fortunately, the remedy for the latter condition was mere steps outside her door. She heaved herself off the bed and practically hurled herself (with mental apologies to the fish,) into one of the arms of the lake that occupied the center of Darnassus. She _really_ reeked after that battle.

Once she felt decently non-fragrant she hauled herself out of the water and back to the guest quarters. Someone had anticipated her need and left a well-stocked tray of bread, fruit, cheese, and cold meats with a pitcher of tart juice on the side table just inside the door. She grabbed it and brought it outside where she could sit in the sun and dry without dripping water all over the floor.

It didn't take long to quiet her growling stomach. When the rumbling subsided Jerathai leaned back against the tree with a sigh and finally confronted what had happened. _A dragon. Mother Elune, Blessed Ysera, I am forever grateful that you heard Your child in her distress and saw fit to aid me. I swear I will always use this gift in Your service and the service of Your people and Your world. Please guide me so that this gift is used as You would have it be used._

Her first reaction was an immediate thanks and prayer to those who had intervened to save her. That done, her mind turned to the other implications of the previous day's events. _A moon-dragon. A new shapeshift form for druids. For druids who have been honored as dragon-friends. I'm archdruid of a new order of druids, just because I'm the only one. So far. _ Her next thought was more mundane. _Bother. Druids are going to be on me like bees on spilled honey, wanting me to teach them to dragon-shift!_

Jerathai wasn't exactly sure how to teach them. _I'm not so sure I remember how to do it myself!_ She closed her eyes and thought back to the fight, remembering how she'd felt when she'd been trapped by the Fandarel-demon's brambles, exhausted, all strength gone, about to be blasted. The desperate cry, _MOTHER! _Answered by not one, but two, molten and freezing at the same time, the shapeshifting energies going wild...

She felt things beginning to stir and stopped herself from going further into the memory. _Not here, not now! I can't dragon-change in the middle of Darnassus!_ This was going to be something she'd have to practice privately and thoroughly before she'd be able to master it. The archdruid well remembered the blunders every druid experienced when learning a new form. The last thing anyone needed was a dragon bumbling through the center of town! _And I definitely don't need any ignorant people taking potshots at me either!_ She snorted wryly.

"That almost sounded worthy of your new form," said a voice off to her side. Jerathai looked to see Vanil, her night-elf warrior guild-mate approaching. He stopped a few feet away and to her surprise made a formal and respectful bow. "Archdruid Jerathai. _ Ishnu-alah. _I'd say _Elune-adore,_ but that seems self-evident after last night."

The look of near-dismay on the druid's face made the warrior chuckle. "Get used to it," he advised, "the whole city was watching the battle, after all. Half the non-kaldorei in the city fainted when you dragon-changed. Most of the Kal'dorei are in awe that the Star-Eyed answered your call." The warrior had a wide grin on his face, but Jerathai could see the faint hint of unease behind it.

She leaned her head back and groaned, "Politics. What I'd most like to do is to go back to bed and sleep for the next two days but we've got to deal with the fallout of this before any wild stories start circulating."

Vanil nodded, serious now. "Elune hasn't appeared for millennia, yet she came to you publicly, in response to your plea. The shockwaves of that are going to be spreading for a long time. Declaring your allegiance and service to Tyrande and the Star-Eyed on the spot helped enormously, but everyone is still in shock. Best we direct their attention while we can, Jera." The druid was oddly comforted by her guild-mate's use of the familiar nickname.

She nodded and sighed. Feeling sufficiently dry, she picked up the tray and brought it into the guest-space, Vanil following behind. She looked at the fine archdruid's robe and the warrior saw her hesitate for a moment. He knew she was uncomfortable with any kind of public display and was sympathetic, but they both knew some kind of show was necessary.

The moment of discomfort passed and was replaced by a sense of wonder. Jerathai reached out and gently stroked the fabric as she remembered that the Moon-Lady herself had given her this gift. The warrior watched as the druid donned the robe reverently and then turned to the corner where she'd left her staff.

The weapon had been completely transformed. It was stronger, thicker, and almost hummed with contained power. The head of the staff had changed to a chiaroscuro of roots and thorns reminiscent of dragon fangs and claws, green and silver energy faintly dancing in the weave. Vanil saw the slight shock as the druid's hand gently closed on the staff and wondered what it must feel like to grasp a weapon of such power. His guild-mate's eyes closed for a few seconds and he watched her commune with Elune's gift.

The archdruid shuddered when she came out of her reverie and blew out a long-held breath. She looked to her friend and asked, "Ready?"

Vanil nodded and fell into place behind her as a guard as they emerged from the guest-space and headed for the Temple of Elune. Though (most) people weren't obnoxious about it, it was obvious that many had been waiting for her to appear. Sentinels they passed nodded in respect, and murmurs of "Elune-Adore" and "Ishnu-alah" filled the air along with the usual birdsong. Jerathai walked at a casual pace and acknowledged each one with a return nod, smile, or greeting.

The warrior thought to himself, _She loathes politics probably as much as Tyrande does, but she does know how the game is played._ He approved of the druid's approach. _The Kal'dorei know druids, and archdruids, and wouldn't take long to get used to a new order of druids, but one made by Elune's own hand, __**that**__ will take time to get used to._ He knew that this represented a new Power, and after all that had happened, night elves treated Power with great wariness. _And rightly so. When they see for themselves that this Power is under control and will serve the People well they will lose their unease._

An innkeeper came bustling out of her building as they passed and pressed fragrant and still-warm mooncakes on them. "Archdruid, here! You must be starving after such a fight. Mother Moon bless you, we'd no idea we had a demon in our midst. If you hadn't come..."

Jerathai grinned and accepted the sticky sweet cake. "Make sure you don't give me too many of these, or I'll become too fat to fight off the next one!"

The woman laughed, and the druid was relieved to see the faint air of discomfort leave her benefactor. She knew full well that her fellow night elves needed to reassure themselves that nothing was amiss, which was the whole point of this parade.

That little encounter broke the ice and gave more people the courage to approach with greetings, and questions, and little gifts. It was a parade in truth by the time they reached the bridge leading to the Temple of Elune. Jera nodded in respect to the Sentinels on duty, "Archdruid Jerathai presents her respects to the High Priestess, and would request an audience at her convenience."

The guards were reassured by the druid's respectful demeanor. The senior guard nodded back, "I will convey your request myself, Archdruid."

A voice that sounded like it was smiling came from behind the guards, "That will not be necessary."

Everyone turned to see the owner of the voice, Tyrande Whisperwind, who was indeed smiling. "No meditation could be so deep as to make me oblivious to the sound of a crowd like this approaching. Elune-adore, Archdruid Jerathai. I am glad to see you are recovering from your ordeal. All of us are grateful for your actions yesterday."

The new archdruid respectfully went to one knee and bowed her head, "Ever at Elune's service and yours, High Priestess," she repeated her oath. Both the women felt the wave of relief and reassurance that swept through the crowd.

Elune's avatar addressed that crowd, "And it is right that we express our thanks to Elune for protecting us once more, and to you for your service. Let a banquet be prepared for this evening at first moonlight. We will celebrate yesterday's victory, and the heroes who made it possible!"

Cheers went up from the crowd, which dispersed excitedly to begin feast preparations. Tyrande did not miss Vanil's relieved sigh; she gave the warrior a tiny nod in acknowledgment. Crowds were touchy things. They could all too quickly and easily turn into a mob. The High Priestess was as relieved as the two mercenaries at the festive mood that took hold.

They still couldn't speak freely here, though. The Temple was full of people, and what they had to say needed privacy. Tyrande had Ash'alah and Shir'alah summoned, and Vanir's nightsaber accompanied them. The three rode out of Darnassus to the Oracle Glade, where they could speak freely. Jera smiled to herself, remembering a day that seemed so long ago now, when she'd first come to Darnassus and practiced her craft on the harpies that lined the road to the Glade.

They pulled in to the same camp where Jerathai had first met the leader of the night elves. Tyrande had the sentinels set up a wide perimeter, using the druid's dragon-change practice as an excuse. The space was certainly needed, but more important than the practice was being able to privately discuss the implications.

Vanir, Tyrande, and the sentinel-captain withdrew a bit to give the druid plenty of room. They all watched her close her eyes and hug her staff. They saw the glow of the staff strengthen as it reacted to what its mistress was doing. Silvery green light grew stronger and stronger around her until finally there was a flash that seemed to explode outwards – and the silvery green dragon from yesterday stood before them again.

Jerathai extended her head and roared in triumph. Then she crouched, her wings extending instinctively, and she sprang into the air. The first downbeat was almost a clap of thunder, and then she was climbing into the air, through the branches of Teldrassil, higher and higher. The elves watched the dragon-druid as she accustomed herself to her new form.

When she felt comfortable with her flight ability, Jera returned to the ground. A brief spell made a saddle appear over her withers. Focusing, she used her magic to speak with her elven voice. "Will you fly with me, mistress? There is much I would tell you, away from listening ears."

Tyrande's eyes lit up at the prospect, and she lost no time getting into the saddle. Jerathai sprang into the air again. They spent nearly an hour simply soaring around the great Tree before speaking, just enjoying their flight and each others' company. It was almost with regret that Tyrande turned her attention back to the world. _You realize that you've set a cat amongst the pigeons, being our first dragon-druid?_

Jerathai's laugh came out as a dragon-snort as she replied in kind, _A cat with __**very **__sharp claws and teeth!_ She snapped her fangs together playfully, making Elune's avatar laugh.

_They certainly won't want to antagonize you. That can be used to advantage..._ Tyrande said hesitantly.

Jera's sides heaved in a sigh, acknowledging what the ruler of the night elves was referring to. _The infighting among the druid factions has to stop. If they weren't so occupied by bickering with each other, someone might have caught that demon sooner..._

The night elf leader laid a hand on the dragon's neck in sympathy and shared pain. _To be in the demon's thrall for so long. Even I missed it. I only saw Fandarel grow cold and distant. I blamed it on the loss of his son, and never suspected anything further._

The dragon shook itself. _No reason for you to have done otherwise. We're just fortunate that we discovered it in time. When I saw you go down... _ Whisperwind felt the dragon shudder. Then the head turned toward her and she saw eyes as golden as she knew the druid's true eyes to be look at her. _Truth be told, I think the Moon-Lady intervened as much because of that as my prayer._

Tyrande was stunned. _You think Elune answered your call because I was in danger?_

The dragon's head resumed its forward gaze and a barking laugh rumbled its belly, making puffs of smoke jet out. _Do I think the Goddess would step in to protect Her avatar? Especially when the whole world and not just the Kal'dorei stand on the brink of war? _More smoke puffed out. They flew on for a few minutes, then the dragon turned to look at her passenger again. The golden eyes seemed to shift, sparking green and silver. In a tone that made Malfurion's mate shiver, the archdruid said, _I know as well as you that your life is far from over, Tyrande Whisperwind. Your wyrd is far from fulfilled. As is mine._

The words unsettled the night elf leader as few things had done. After a period of silence, the priestess asked tentatively, _Does this refer to the secret you spoke of? Can you tell me now?_

The dragon was silent for a long time as they continued to circle Teldrassil. Tyrande was reminded of the old saying, "_It is wise to be circumspect in the presence of dragons."_

Finally, reluctantly, the archdruid replied. _In other times, in better times, I would have told you already. In better times, it would make no difference at all. Now, it is not only dangerous, it is explosive. I would prefer to tell you, and I pledge you that I will some day, and I pledge you that it is of no detriment to the Kal'dorei or the peoples of Azeroth. But knowing now would cause unnecessary danger. _ The dragon snorted unhappily, then concluded,_ And what you do not know, you cannot divulge. Intentionally or otherwise._

That was enough for Tyrande. She laid a hand on the dragon's neck in sympathy. _Then I accept your pledge, my friend. Tell me when you think it best, and we'll deal with it then. _ She straightened up in the saddle and sighed with relief as they rounded a bend in the Tree and saw the spires of Darnassus appear in the distance. _You know, I think this is the longest break I've had from my duties in weeks?_

The dragon banked for home and the night elf saw a mischievous twinkle in the golden eyes, _Exactly as I planned._

Tyrande laughed as they came in for a landing, refreshed in heart and spirit.


End file.
